Gravity Falls, dream Demons, And I
by RunFromTheDarkness
Summary: Okay, I'm gonna continue this. Yay... Not gonna bother with a summary, I'm too lazy... Actually, lets just say this is a story about one of Bill's few human friends, and a very dangerous enemy. Read on to find out what happens and why the cover image has a beaver. Remember, there's a reason for everything! I don't own Gravity falls!
1. Is that a TRIANGLE?

**A /N**

** Hello Gravity Falls Fan Girls! Well, most of you that is...**

** Anyways... Welcome to my First Gravity Falls Fan Fiction!**

**Dipper: What do you mean fan girls? What's a fan fiction? Are you working with Gideon or Bill?!**

** Not gonna tell you, Not gonna tell you, and ew, Gideon!**

**Dipper: You didn't answer my question about Bill...**

**-smiles mysteriously- That's for you to decide... Pine tree.-fades into shadows-**

**Dipper: Yeah, that makes sens- Wait, What?!**

* * *

><p><strong> (My POV, yep, that kind of Fan Fiction!)<strong>

Yep, just another average school day, Minus of course the rumors and regular middle school stuff. You know what? Just ignore that last sentence. Anyways, my name is Katrina Fable,**(Not my real name...)** you probably haven't heard of me, the weird, mysterious loner. Well, this awesome loner, is currently swamped with math homework, my mortal enemy! I was at my desk when I noticed problem number 13 **(13, America is crazy about that unlucky number! Seriously, pay a bit more attention and you'll see what my crazy mind sees)**had an equilateral triangle, another thing I try to avoid. I literally fell out of my chair when some weird details grabbed my attention. The triangle now had an eye in the middle. I shuddered, yes, know I'm paranoid, but that symbol is like a spy camera! I knew about Bill, that guy is awesome, but I was really stupid when I tried to cover it with my hand. Reeeaaalllyyy stupid. You wanna know why? That stupid mark started glowing and released a whole bunch of light blue smoke, like a lot of it!

After a lot of coughing, the stupid smoke finally cleared. It was a triangle, a freakin' blue triangle with one eye! I seriously thought it was Bill until it spoke, "Ah, its good to be back!" I backed away as its one eye scanned its surroundings, "Who are you?!" I asked, trying to disguise that I was 'trembling in my boots', so to speak. The blue being smirked as much as one could without a mouth, "Lena's the name, lying's my game!" said the dream demon, as she twirled her staff. I rolled my eyes, "Really, a staff? that sounds original..." I muttered, avoiding Lena's eyes. She glowed a red-purple, the Illuminati symbol glowing behind her, "Glad you like it," she sneered, raising a hand containing a sapphire piece of ice, "Send my brother my love!" the demon growled, unleashing the ice-coated symbol. My eyes widened in pure fear, the crystalline solid hitting me, causing me to scream in pain, my room blurring with a golden light.

* * *

><p><strong>(Bill's Pov)<strong>

The Pine twins, Pine tree and Shooting star were really becoming a pain. They're just children, is what I tell myself constantly, hoping that I, Bill Cipher was not going soft. "Ha, Ha, Ha, you think you can beat me!?" I question the twins in front of me mockingly. They stood their ground, raising their 'weapons' slightly. "What," I scoffed, pointing a black finger at the poor excuses for weapons, "You seriously think a grappling hook and a baseball bat could defeat me?!" I was totally sincere, as sincere as I am yellow, which I am , obviously. Pine tree looked devastated as I lit my hand on fire, aiming it for a tree branch above his head, I'm sure from their vantage point, it looked like I was gonna kill them or something... HA! Like I would mess with the future! I was about to really scare Pine tree, when, much to my annoyance I got a call, "Yellow?" I said as my little joke. "Hello, dear brother..." responded the voice in a vengeful tone. I visibly paled, Shooting star whispered something to her brother, giggling. I'll find out what she said later, this was more important. "How did you get out!?" I whispered, fighting to control my color. I had locked my demonic sister up long ago,**(See what I did there? Cause' she's a dream demon?)** in a prison that shouldn't have been escaped that easily. "Oh, I have my ways..." she chuckled, delighted at my fear. "You should be more worried about you friend." she added, an ominously creepy look sneaking into her eye. "What did you do?!" the red was swiftly spreading, I didn't bother to suppress it, for it was already obvious that I was angry. "You'll find out soon enough...You'll find out..." she finished her sentence with a high-pitched laugh, thoroughly creeping out her big brother, me.

The twins tried to ask me a question, but I ignored them, too rushed to answer anything. "Remember, reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye!" I hurriedly recited and teleported of to check on the victim of Lena's craziness.

* * *

><p><strong> AN well, that was interesting...**

**Mabel: I didn't know Bill had a sister...**

**Of course you didn't!**

**Mabel: She sounds cool!**

**-Scoffs- Yeah, cool...-Snickers- Anyways, review or PM me before the Summerween Trickster gets ya'!**

**Mabel: No! -starts throwing the loser candy away- BAD CANDY! BAD CANDY!**

**Trickster: -appears-YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!- starts chasing Mabel around the mystery Shack -**

**Mabel: AAH!- grabs grappling hook- GRAPPLING HOOK!**

**Trickster:OW!**

**Okay... I think this has gone on long enough.-disappears into shadows - Bye!**


	2. Dreaded authors note! (please read!)

** A/N**

**Well, its been nice writing this story... but I had too many problems with writing this.**

**No inspiration and stuff :(  
><strong>

**Yeah, so you guys have until Halloween to either tell me how you can 'give' the story to someone else (adoption) or give me some ideas...**

**REMEMBER! DEADLINE IS OCTOBER 31, 2014, HALLOWEEN! PLEASE REPLY BY SENDING A PM OR WRITING A REVIEW!**


	3. Portal (not the game!)

**Well, I've been very busy deciphering codes...**

**Bill: Ahahaha... no you haven't.**

**-growls- Darn it!**

**Bill: Ha! Point one for the Cipher!**

**-Rolls eyes- Whatever... Evil plans, here I come!**

**Bill: How 'bout you let me in on the plan... -Holds out blue flame covered hand-**

Hmmm...** -glances at suspicious closet- Deal. -takes offered hand-**

* * *

><p>My portal opened up to a small, dreary town. The fog muffled the few lights eerily. It wasn't my preferred atmosphere, but if I knew Lena, she would go after the few humans I got along with. Well, that would only be two... this Hirsch guy and Kathryn Fable. I cautoutiously floated up to Northern Light's window. Oh, yeah I forgot to mention, she has the ability to take me down... oops. Anyways, I knocked gently on her window. Geesh, I don't lack manners! There was no reply, so I just floated in, and WOW, it looked like some sort of ultra powerful demon fight happened! Her aurora borealis decorated room was an ashen grey, the notebooks thrown about, and a sizzling spot on the floor. The room was bursting with a familiar magical signature, it's on the tip of my tounge... Oh wait, I don't have a mouth. The room was glittering, covered with a fine dust. I hovered closer to her desk, closely examining the substance. It's too glittery to be dust, too cold and sharp to be glitter. "Ice." I gasped in realisation, my astonishment was quickly turning into anger," Lena!" I growled in a noticeably more demonic voice. Now to find out where- I facepalmed, "Of course! Where else?!" I snapped my fingers and vanished. Destination: Gravity Falls.<p>

* * *

><p>Ugh, I shouldv'e known that showing Mabel that page was a bad idea. " Hurry up Dippingsauce!" She called out, running around in circles. I reluctantly trudged forward, I just had to mention that legend, just had to...<p>

Mabel stopped as soon as I was within five feet from her, " Those Vampires won't wait forever." She pouted, arms crossed and foot tapping the ground. I sighed, shaking my head slightly, "Mabel, not that kind of Vampire." Mabel fell backwards onto the grass dissapointedly. I rolled my eyes at her dramaticness and opened up my journal. Ironically, I opened up to the page on Vampires.

_During my study of Gravity falls, I have become aware of a dark presence following me. Shadowy figures with glowing gold eyes watched my every move. I passed this off as my imagination, I was wrong. These were apparently the darker version of the common Vampire. Pointed ears, pale skin, and a terrible bite, they are a force to be reckoned with. According to legend, these blood sucking creatures are allied with HER._

I frowned, who's 'her' and why is her name not mention anywhere in the journal?

"Hey, Dipper?" Asked Mabel, jolting me from my thoughts, "Yeah?" I replied,looking in her direction. She pointed up to a black speck in the sky, "What's that?" She asked. I looked up at the speck, it was growing larger by the second and i swear that it didn't look like a bird, " Mabel..." I shakily said, " what?!" she yelped,sitting up, a note of concern invading her voice. The figure, I decided it was some sort of humanoid creature, wasn't growing it was falling! "TAKE COVER!"

* * *

><p><strong> MUAHAHAHAHA!<strong>

**Soos: Ummm... Dude?**

**-Glares at Handyman- WHAT!?**

**Soos: Dude... you sort of was laughing like a totally evil Dude...**

**Oh I have my reasons... - starts walking backwards into darkness- I have my reasons...**

**Soos: Dude, that was creepy.**


	4. Oblivious

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT UPDATE! :P**

**Stan: Tupdate?- scratches head- What is that?**

**Uhhhhhh**

**Stan: ... that's not even a word.**

**Umm... Stan?**

**Stan: You're going crazy!**

**I-I'm gonna go now...**

* * *

><p><strong>(No one's pov :l)<strong>

The smoke cleared, and in the middle of the clearing a small girl with ginger hair, a pink t-shirt, green armbands, blue shorts and a long pink scarf lay collapsed in the middle of a small crater. The two twins nearby cautiously edged out from behind a large boulder. The first was a girl, about twelve, with a purple sweater with an exclamation point on it. The second, a slightly shorter boy with a pine-tree trucker hat cautiously followed his sister, his nose buried in a beat-up book.

"No, not a Gremoblin... Barf fairy? Not likely..." he muttered, ignoring his twin who was calling his name, "Dipper!" he continued walking, tripping over the mysterious girl.

"Augh!" he yelped, landing face first in a patch of tall, sparkly grass. He spat out the odd green stuff, "Ew," he sat up still trying to get the grass out of his mouth, "I-is this piece covered with...sparkles?"

* * *

><p><strong>HOMEWORKISWACK!TACOSAREEVIL!THISISARECORDING!BYEEEEEEEE!<strong>

**Bill: Hey... That's my thing!**


End file.
